Alcohol consumption has been ever-present in the history of mankind. Humans began drinking alcohol in the early ages, in part, to combat the increasing pollution of the available drinking water. The distillation process involved in making alcohol cleansed many pollutants and provided a safe liquid for consumption. However, over time, the role of alcohol in society has changed and today, the consumption of alcohol is more recreational in nature. In addition to becoming more recreational, the consumption of alcohol has, at various stages, come under scrutiny and is subject to various forms of regulation. For example, from 1919 to 1933 the United States banned the sale, manufacture and transportation of alcohol for consumption. During these years this prohibition became very unpopular as the United States went through the Great Depression and the regulation was later repealed.
While the year 1933 marked the end of the outright ban on alcohol, regulations still exist today which affect how alcohol is consumed and distributed. For instance, there are limitations on the hours of the day that alcohol can be sold and on the acceptable blood-alcohol content (BAC) for performing various tasks such as flying an airplane, or operating a motor vehicle. Various reasons exist for the creation and maintenance of the regulations, including the adherence to precedent, and supportive research in the realms of economics and behavioral science. For example, studies have shown that alcohol may alter human behavior and impair judgment, reasoning, coordination and other basic human functions. In addition, some suggest that the consumption of alcohol contributes to significant losses in the economic, physical and emotional realms as addiction and overuse of alcohol may result in injuries to the workforce and society as a whole, either directly or indirectly.
The various regulations on alcohol consumption have created additional laws and regulations relating to liabilities of parties involved in accidents where a person was under the influence of alcohol. For example, certain states have enacted dramshop laws which establish that a bar or other alcohol-serving establishment may be liable for accidents arising out of the sale of alcohol to intoxicated persons who subsequently cause death or injury to others. In addition, there may be steep penalties for persons who are found to be exceeding the legal limits of BAC, such as fines, suspension of licenses and incarceration. Thus, irrespective of the basis for the various laws and regulations, their presence has created a need for devices that can measure BAC levels and provide consumers with information as to where they fall in relation to the regulations.
In response to the needs created by the laws and regulations, several companies have developed devices capable of detecting alcohol content in the blood. These BAC testing devices operate by analyzing the content of a breath sample to determine blood-alcohol content, and are often referred to as “breathalyzers”. These breath-sampling BAC testing devices are commonly carried by law enforcement personnel and medical personnel in order to determine whether persons are in violation of the various laws and regulations, or to adjust medical service. In addition, such devices are available to consumers who may be interested in determining their BAC and ensuring they are within the legal limits.
In addition to usage by law enforcement and medical personnel, owners of various establishments that sell or serve alcoholic beverages have begun installing BAC testing devices as a benefit to their customers. However, such “commercial-class” BAC testing devices typically require regular monitoring and maintenance, presenting additional burdens to the owners of such devices.
Further, BAC testing devices located in bars and restaurants often administer multiple BAC tests in a relatively short period of time. As alcohol residue and moisture build up in such units, the accuracy of the BAC test results tend to diminish, such that only by waiting extended periods of time between uses can the user be assured that alcohol residue and moisture from previous users has dissipated, allowing for a more pure sample.